What Happened Last Night?
by Felix435
Summary: Her cheeks turned scarlet as she covered her mouth and sat up, stifling a little noise, and looked at the sleeping pink haired boy next to her. She uncovered her mouth and looked the snoozing shirtless Natsu up and down. What happened last night? she thought. Rated M for Lemon in the next chap(: (: NaLu, NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

*Yawnnnnnnn* Lucy opened one eye and rubbed the other. "Wuh..." she looked around the room, turning from one side to the other. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she covered her mouth and sat up, stifling a little noise, and looked at the sleeping pink haired boy next to her. She uncovered her mouth and looked the snoozing shirtless Natsu up and down. **_What happened last night?_** she thought as she looked around the trashed room. The comforter for the bed in a corner, the side table on Natsu's side was pushed out of place with the lamp on the floor, and there were clothes everywhere.

She thought hard about the night before and suddenly all of it was playing over again in her mind, just as Natsu stirred and stretched with a yawn. He opened his eyes.

Natsu looked straight at Lucy with a toothy grin, making her turn red again. She pulled the sheet up high, covering her chest, causing her to remember some of the clothes on the floor were hers, making her think **_Is he just...shirtless..or.._**She turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Good mornin'," He said with a now softer smile, "how'd you sleep?" She looked over at him. **_He's so...adorable.._**Her bright red faded to a soft pink "Good.. I am a little sore.." He smirked and chuckled.

Natsu sat up and put a hand on Lucy's cheek. She smiled, still a pink color, and looked down. His touch made her smile involuntarily. She took a hand and ran it down the length of his arm until it met with the hand he was caressing her face with. He brought her face closer to his. She felt his warm breath on her lips. He softly kissed her at first then a little rougher.

Finally, Lucy laughed and pushed him away. Natsu grined and reached over the bedside. He threw his big white t-shirt into Lucy's lap. She held it up and looked at it. **_Its definitely not mine _**she thought. She looked at Natsu briefly, and let go of the sheet she was holding up. He blushed a little as she pulled his shirt over her soft curves.

She flipped her tangled blonde hair out of the back of the shirt and adjusted it so that it wasn't twisted up. Natsu ripped the sheet off of her legs and himself, and felt around the floor grabbing his black boxers and pulling them on. He turned in time to see Lucy red yet again turning her head in hopes he didn't see her looking. He thought about how cute she was when she was blushed.

He let out another yawn, huffing as he got up off the bed. Without warning, he walked over to Lucy and scooped her up into his arms as he playfully kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back.

He carried her out to the living rom and carefully set her on the couch. She had always loved the way Natsu's apartment looked.

"So are you hungry?" He asked plopping down beside her. She set her legs in his lap. Actually, Lucy hadn't thought much about how hungry she really was. "Starved." she said hugging her stomach. **_I didn't know Natsu could cook..._** she thought. "I'll go out and get us something then. Want anything special?" She shook her head "Anythings fine." **_I should've seen that coming._**

She watched him get up and walk back to the bedroom as he yelled an "ok!" over his shoulder. She curled her legs up and laid back on the couch waiting for Natsu. He came back out dressed as usual with his scarf and red shirt undone to expose his chest. She felt a little playful and ran up to him jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Lucy kissed his lips softly as he wrapped his arms around her. Her fingers ran through his hair pulling at it lightly. He chuckled as she jumped down.

Natsu smiled at how small and childlike she was and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon." He walked towards the door and opened it. "..Bye." He said awkwardly. "Bye." Lucy said as he shut the door.

She laid back down on the bed and relaxed for a minute. The house was quiet. She had decided it would probably be best if she went to take a shower and cleaned herself up.

She pulled Natsu's shirt off as she walked towards the bathroom and threw it in the floor. She pulled open the shower door and set the water to a comfortable temperature.

As she brushed her hair out, she looked at herself in the mirror. Setting the brush down, she took a hand and ran her fingers through her hair, then on her cheek, moving down to her neck where it lingered for a moment on a small bruise, then continued down over her chest and down her waist, but she stopped just above where her thighs began.

She smiled as she stepped into the steaming shower. She started thinking about the night before...


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy yelled as the grinning boy ran with one of her shoes in hand. "I swear when I catch up to you.." she was running awkwardly, considering that she only had the one heel on. **_Some date.. _**she thought.

He finally stopped, laughing as she caught up to him. "IT'S NOT FUNNY" she yelled grabbing her heel with an elbow to his ribs. She sat down attempting to strap the shoe back to her foot, and without revealing her bare ass to anyone in her short dress.

"Your such an idiot..." the short blonde said getting frustrated with the still undone shoe. "I told you we were walking back home. It's not my fault you keep stoppin' to take off your shoes." He said still laughing. She finally got the shoe strapped on and stood up. "Uhhh...Luce.." Natsu said trying not to stare at her creamy skin. **_Holy shit.._** He thought as he continued, "Your..uh..dress.." Lucy quickly turned around to look at the back of her little black dress, which was halfway up. "GAH-" she exclaimed pulling it back down. Her face turned bright red as she tried to change the subject. "So..umm.." When nothing came to mind she decided it may be best to just be quiet.

The two kept walking, now a little more awkwardly, for about 3 or 4 minutes. "My feet hurt." Lucy whined, "ow..ow.." She sat on the sidewalk. Natsu rolled his eyes, "Maybe next time we should just order something.." He said sitting next to her. "Sorry," Lucy said, not wanting to undo her shoes in fear they would be stolen again, "I could've at least brought something more comfortable I guess."

She looked over at Natsu. **_I just wanted you to look at me anyway. _**She thought as she contemplated over what he was wearing. His white button up shirt had the sleeves rolled almost up to his elbow, untucked from his dark wash jeans. Her mind went to how toned his arms were, then to how nicely the shirt fit around his chest and abs. "Lucy!" Natsu said snapping her from her daze. "What?!" Lucy said embarrassed "Nothing.. Are you ok?" She turned pink and said "Yeah, I'm fine."

She wanted so badly for him to hold her. Normally she contained her feelings but tonight she wasn't sure she'd last. Natsu looked over at Lucy. She was zoned out looking the opposite way, so he took a chance to get a good look at her. Her strapless black dress was laced at the top with a smooth descend downward till it stopped over her thighs just enough to where you couldn't see anything, but it really made you want to.

She turned her attention back to him blushing more when he was already looking at her. Her mind went to how she wanted him again, and she started thinking of some way to try and hint it to him. "I don't feel good..." **_Really, that? Why am I so scared! Its just another excuse not to say anything..idiot...ok ok..make it work somehow.. _**He looked at her face and looked away suppressing a giggle **_Wow, not the best lier, _**He thought with a smirk,**_ Not feeling good...hmm.._** he thought. "Oh...well you know my apartments just down that street." He said looking at her.

She looked at him surprised at his suggestion. Images of the two of them finally getting to kiss ran through her mind. **_Oh, it'll be perfect!_**Natsu on the other hand, his head was filled with things they would do, since she so obviously wanted to get him alone. He knew she wanted him, and he was smiling smugly to himself. He would show her just how much he wanted her when they got to his apartment.

Lucy undid her shoes and held them in her hand as she got up an checked the back of her dress for another slip up. Natsu took the shoes from her hands and carried them for her as they started walking. He reached down and grabbed her hand, holding it lightly. Lucy blushed and smiled.

Natsu opened the door to his apartment and threw Lucy's shoes in before gesturing for her to walk in. **_Wow, polite-ish _**she thought. Natsu quickly pulled the door shut behind him. Lucy walked over to turn the on the lights on the opposite wall. When she turned around she let out a small gasp. Natsu was just inches away from her, making her back up into the wall. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "Natsu..w-what a-are.."she stuttered. He rested an arm above her head and the other down closer to her waist.

She looked up at his face. He had a dark sexy look over him. Lowering his head down to her ear level he whispered "I'm guessing your feeling better.." Lucy began to breathe heavier. Natsu moved the hand closest to her waist and grabbed her hip firmly, making her breathing even heavier. Unexpectedly, Lucy took a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to where she could whisper "Much.." in his ear. She kissed the side of his jaw gingerly, then moved up to bite his ear.

"I thought so." He said with a smirk. She trailed her hands underneath his shirt feeling all over him. Natsu removed the hand from her hip and brought it up to the back of her head where he ran his fingers through her golden hair. He pulled it lightly just above her neck, making her whimper softly. Natsu bent down so that she could feel his hot breath along her cheek. She ran her hands over the muscles in his chest making him groan. He slowly moved his lips closer to hers until they finally met. She moved her hands to the back of his head pulling him closer to her, kissing him roughly.

Never letting their lips part, he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him and brought her into his room. He set her down at the foot of his bed. Slowly she began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his neck as she did so. Slightly disappointed to see a t-shirt underneath, she quickly pulled it over his head. She ran her mouth over his shoulders and chest kissing and blowing warm breaths onto them. Natsu pulled lucys chin up so he could kiss her again, and began pulling Lucy's dress down exposing her chest, since she wasn't wearing a bra.

He grabbed her large bust making her squirm and moan against his kiss. He ran his hands down her thighs giving her goosebumps. She felt her way down until she reached his pants. She unbuttoned and let them fall so that he was only in his boxers. He pushed her gently back onto the bed.

Natsu grasped Lucy's hips tightly in his hands, pulling her closer into him and his kiss. He pulled away for a moment, letting Lucy catch her breath, and moved on to her neck, sucking and leaving a satisfying red mark, where he trailed kisses from her ear down to her collar bone and chest. As Natsu did this, Lucy ran her hands along his chest and his back until her hands were at the back of his head. Running her fingers through Natsu's hair she pulled it panting heavily when he bit her softly.

She pulled him up for another rough kiss. Moving her hands back down over his chest, she kept moving down until she reached the top of his boxers .She slowly let a hand inside and gave him a gentle teasing stroke. He breathed heavily into her ear and moaned. She pulled his boxers down and he kicked them the rest of the way off. She tried her best not to look at how much bigger he was than she expected, but it didn't work. He smirked and went to kiss her when she suddenly flipped them over so that she was straddling his waist.

She pulled her dress completely off and threw it to the floor, leaving them both completely unclothed. He could feel her tense up. He looked at her. She was red from embarrassment and covered herself up. Natsu smirked and pulled her arms away from her exposing herself once more. "Don't cover yourself, Luce. You're too beautiful for that." He pulled her down to kiss her again. Her hands explored his bare chest but Natsu wasn't satisfied just yet. He wanted to tease her more.

Natsu flipped them over. He towered over Lucy and looked into her big, brown eyes with hunger. He grabbed her left breast giving it a squeeze. Lucy yelp at the grip. Natsu smirked. "You like that don't you, Luce." Natsu said as he went to the neglected one and pinched the hard nipple making Lucy squirm under Natsu's teasing. Natsu went to her neck and started kissing. Lucy moaned when Natsu hit a certain spot. He giggled and bit the spot. Lucy took her nails and scratched down his back. Natsu groaned from the pleasurable pain which turned Lucy on even more. She ran her fingers through his pink hair and pulled. Making Natsu more animal like. I growled under his throat and leaned down, kissing her chest all the way down. He looked at her with hunger taking over in his eyes. He kissed her thigh while slowly sticking a finger in her warm and wet clit. Lucy arched her back from the slight pain but eased back down after getting comfortable with it. He licked up her thigh and slightly over her clit. She moaned, turning Natsu on. He stuck another finger and started wiggling around her warm walls. Lucy screamed out when Natsu brushed her G-Spot. He smirked and rubbed the spot again.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy moaned out.

"Hmmm?" He rubbed her G-Spot again. Sending waves of pleasure through her.

"I-I want you...s-so bad." Lucy panted out.

"I was hoping you would say that." Natsu said. Lucy stared at his hard, length. He slowly started entering inside her. Lucy arched her back and scratched her nails down his shoulders. "Are you ok?" Natsu looked down at the pained blond. "I'm fine. Keep going." Lucy said.

Natsu pushed in a little harder and broke through the virginal wall till he was all the way in. He waited a little while until Lucy put her legs around his waist indicating him that it was ok to continue. Natsu slid almost all the way and pushed back in fast and hard. Lucy screamed with pleasure and wrapped her legs tighter around Natsu. He started a rhythm, thrusting in and out, hearing Lucy scream with pleasure. From His pleasure and no else's. Lucy is his and he is going to prove it to her. He thrusted faster and Lucy screamed louder and grip the sheets around her.

"N-Natsu, I'm going to…" Lucy said through her moans and groans of pleasure.

"We're almost done, Luce. Hang in there. Just a little bit longer." Natsu went faster feeling his self getting to climax. Lucy's walls tightened around his shaft making him groan.

"Luce, I'm going to…" Natsu was losing himself.

"Do it.." Lucy said. Natsu gave one final, big thrust and they both came into each other. Natsu pulled out and fell down on top of Lucy. "That was amazing." Natsu whispered.

"Natsu...I-I love you." Lucy whispered into his ear before falling asleep, snuggle into his neck.


End file.
